


The End is Where We Begin

by AdenNeytiriKad



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdenNeytiriKad/pseuds/AdenNeytiriKad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miharu can't seem to get over Yoite's death. He can't quit thinking of him. He doesn't want to forget, to let him fade. Tobari has something that just might fix that. *Occurs after the series ends*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End is Where We Begin

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I was hooked on Nabari. Surprisingly, this story was supposed to be cute and fluffy. It didn't end up that way. Anywho, enjoy!

Everything reminded him of Yoite.

Everywhere he looked, he was there. He was the man with the long dark coat. He was the child with the brown cap covering his ears and dark tresses. Everytime someone coughed, he thought of him.

Raimei told him everyone went through a phase like this. It was part of moving on.

But, what if he didn't want to?

Miharu sighed softly, pushing away from his torturous schoolwork and stood. He slipped out of his room and down the hall. He tugged his shoes on and headed out the door, waving to his grandmother as he left. He wandered the streets aimlessly, toyying with the charm attached to his phone. He pulled it out, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. It didn't look like much to anyone else, but it was one of his most treasured items.

* * *

_Miharu watched as Yoite stumbled back into the seat behind him, coughing violently once more. He shakily reached into his pocket, pulling out another pill and popping it into his mouth. The teen stared at the dirty worn floor beneath his feet, listening to the water drip from the holde near him. He waited until the other had caught his breath before standing and kneel ing before him in the abandoned train car. "I will help you, Yoite. I will use the Shinrabanshou, no matter what Tobari-sensei says." 'After all, we're not that different, Yoite. You're just as cold and apathetic as am I.'_

_Yoite nodded slightly, hand slipping into his pocket once more. He carefully brought out a small dark stone, tracing the numerous cracks in its surface. A small chip fell onto his lap, and the teen brushed it off. He watched it intently as it tumbled onto the floor._

_'It's like him. That's why he keeps it. It-'_

_"Miharu."_

_"Hm?"_

_The raven-haired boy thrust the rock into his hand, standing. "Just remember, we don't have much time."_

_Miharu stared at the stone, nodding. 'I know. This will be my reminder.'_

* * *

Miharu sighed, slipping his phone back into his pocket. He had found it a few weeks after Yoite had finallly faded in that same pocket of his sweatshirt. Kouichi had it drilled, and a small connecting piece was added. It had been covered with a thin coat of resin to keep it from chipping further, much to his dismay. He wanted to be almost exactly as Yoite had had it when it was in his possession.

He continued down the road slowly, weaving through the crowd to the other side of the small town. He slipped into the woods, following an old path to a small clearing. He glanced up at the the dark sky dotted with stars above his head, and he quickly turned his attention ahead of him. He walked to the center and kneeled, hand brushing across several large stones there. Asahi Rokujou. Sora. His mother, his father, Yoite, Tobari's Grandfather. There were all 'buried' there.

The teen brought out his phone once more, rolling the charm between his fingers. 'Yoite. I hope you're happy wherever you are.'

"Miharu?"

"Tobari-sensei."

"You do realize it's after nine."

"Hm."

"Miharu, I know you're still grieving for Yoite, but this has to stop. Your Grandmother's worried. We all are." He paused, waiting for some kind of response from the boy in front of him. But when he didn't get one, he continued. "We all miss him, Miharu. He may be gone, but he's still here. He's in our memories and hearts. He will never fade completely. He wouldn't want-"

"How would you know what he would want? You barely knew him."

"Miharu-"

"You don't know what he went through. I do. I'll forget that or anything else he told me."

"You see? He won't ever really be gone. I may not have known him as well as you did, but I would hope he wouldn't agree to you staring at his headstone every night."

The teen ran his thumb over the smooth surface of the rock, blinking in surprise as he finally noticed something. 'The cracks are filled in...'

"Miharu. I think it's time to go home."

He nodded slightly, not wanting to fight with his teacher anymore. He felt something small pushed into his hand, and Tobari whispered, "I think he'd want you to have this."

"Tobari-sensei-" he turned, stopping in his tracks. His mossy eyes roamed the shadows of the shadows, searching for his teacher. He sighed softly, tucking the bundle into his sweatshirt pocket with his phone and starting back home. He let his feet lead him home, allowing his mind to wander. 'What could it be? He didn't have anything else...'

"There you are, Miharu. I thought something- Well, nevermind that know. Off to bed with you. I'll see you in the morning."

He nodded, quickly walking to his room and closing the door. He pulled out the small brown bundle, opening it swiftly. He slowly pulled the white scarf from it, a small not falling onto the floor. 'I thought he never finished it...' He stepped on something, and he picked up the slip of paper from the floor.

"Miharu. Hi.

I made this for you.

Yoite."

Those eight words made his heart pound achingly, and he took a seat on his bed. He lifted the soft fabric to his face, smiling softly as he laid back against his pillows. He wrapped it around his neck, stroking it softly. It wasn't long after that his eyes grew too heavy to keep open.

'I will never forget you, Yoite. I promise.'

* * *

**Don't ask me why, but I almost cried after I finished writing this.**

**Well, thanks for reading.**


End file.
